Lost in the Dark
by S.P. Fraway
Summary: Què se siente Mello? - dijo Near miràndome intensamente y entonces recordè sus dulces besos... - Es como... como dulces besos frìos con sabor a lluvia...


**LOST IN THE DARK**

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear el cristal de la ventana con un repiqueteo constante, creando una música de fondo relajante.

Con pereza, me removí bajo las mullidas cobijas que me arropaban, pensando en banalidades que consiguieran vencerme ante el sueño. Al poco tiempo mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y un sopor agradable comenzó a nublar mi mente; pero mi adormecimiento se vio interrumpido abruptamente por un estruendoso trueno que hizo desaparecer la tenue luz de la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, y toda calma anterior desapareció.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe buscando en vano cualquier rastro de luz, y mi cuerpo se tensó ante la ahora ruidosa tormenta. Incómodo me acurruqué bajo las sábanas tratando de tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón, mientras me cubría el rostro y trataba de evocar imágenes, recuerdos que me hicieran olvidarme de la impenetrable oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Con lentitud, los recuerdos comenzaron a cobrar vida tras mis párpados cerrados… el viento suave y frío despeinando mi cabello, sacudiendo el mullido pasto debajo mío, el imperceptible aroma a rosas y jazmines… la tranquilidad de una mente libre de pensamientos y un corazón confundido.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

Mello! – resonó la voz de Matt en el pequeño claro – sigues aquí? – preguntó agitado después de correr hacia donde me encontraba.

No, solo soy una proyección de tu pervertida mente… en este momento caminaré sensualmente hacia ti y seduciré, hasta que dejes esa boca tuya cerrada – una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mis labios mientras daba mi discurso, molestar a Matt no tenía precio.

Por qué sigues aquí? - inquirió con voz tosca, claramente enfadado.

No lo sé, supongo que deseaba tener un momento de tranquilidad, lejos de todos los humanos _– y de él _– y de ti.

No tienes porque fingir, soy tu mejor amigo recuerdas? – un resoplido salió de mis labios ante sus palabras… sonaban tan seguras… - de cualquier modo… _él_ no participó, el clima es demasiado frío, y al no tener compañero… yo le ofrecí mi compañía por supuesto, pero decidió quedarse con su nuevo rompecabezas.

Mucho mejor… es demasiado debilucho, no puede estar fuera mucho tiempo… fue, un tipo de ayuda, debería de estar agradecido conmigo… su tiempo no fue desperdiciado con estúpidos juegos al aire libre…

Es muy considerado de tu parte, no sabía que te preocupara tanto su salud…además… los juegos al aire libre en días tan fríos como estos son tus favoritos, realmente debe de haber sido un gran sacrificio.

Si has venido solo para decirme esto… te puedes marchar ya, y ofrecerle una simple explicación a Near… con eso bastará.

En realidad solo quería saber si estabas bien.

Lo estoy… regresaré antes de que la tormenta comience.

De acuerdo… puedo esperar – dijo Matt mientras se recostaba a mi lado mirando al cielo con una expresión relajada – pero regresemos antes de que inicie la lluvia.

Sin decir más, ambos comenzamos a mirar el paisaje que se extendía frente a nosotros, compartiendo pensamientos en el silencio del atardecer… disfrutando.

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

Un ensordecedor relámpago desdibujó las imágenes de mis recuerdos, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad de mi oscura habitación; fastidiado me revolví incómodo debajo de las colchas dispuesto a pasar la noche en vela, pero unos leves toquidos a mi puerta me alertaron, el tic tac del reloj marcaba las 2:55 a.m.

Sin esperar una respuesta los sonidos cesaron y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente con un leve chirrido.

Sin poderlo evitar mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente y mi rostro se hundió en la almohada, esperando escuchar de nuevo el sonido de algún trueno o el quejido de la puerta, pero no hubo nada, solo un silencio ensordecedor apenas roto por la lluvia.

Mello? – dijo _su voz _en un susurro – Mello estás despierto? – su proximidad me tomó desprevenido al sentir su cálido aliento acariciar mi rostro dejando tras de sí un dulce aroma a chocolate – Mello despierta – mis ojos luchaban por abrirse y comprobar si realmente formaba parte de mis ensoñaciones o provenía de la oscura noche – Mello – ansioso esperé cualquier movimiento, pero el aliento se atascó en mi garganta al sentir un leve rose frío sobre mi frente, imperceptible… pero dulce.

Sin poder evitarlo – embargado por la curiosidad – mis ojos se abrieron de golpe para contemplar su rostro demasiado cerca del mío, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras sus labios se cernían fríos sobre mi frente con delicadeza.

Mello abre tus ojos – su mano perfiló mi rostro con una caricia inexistente hasta llegar a mis labios, donde por fin se detuvo – estás asustado? – sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos asentí lentamente sin desviar mis ojos de su rostro.

Con cuidado apartó su rostro del mío y me observó detalladamente al tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa luchaba por dibujarse en sus labios.

Mis ideas trataban de organizarse sin éxito, tratando de evaluar la situación y preparar la reacción que debería de demostrar, pero todo desapareció de mi mente cuando su mano acarició mis cabellos ligeramente. Con rapidez me erguí de la cama, dejando nuestros rostros a centímetros de distancia.

Qué haces aquí? – mi voz salió dura, como si de un reproche se tratará.

La luz se fue por la tormenta – respondió evadiendo mi respuesta – y decidí que era un buen momento para pasar un rato contigo… ya que la tarde de juegos quedó arruinada.

Pues ya lo ves… estoy bien – respondí monocorde, evitando el temblor de mi voz – es todo?

En realidad – titubeante miró a su alrededor buscado la respuesta entre las sombras - … vine a pasar la noche contigo.

Mi aliento se cortó por la sorpresa y mis ojos trataron – en vano – de estudiar su rostro en la oscuridad y comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras.

Qué has dicho? – pero su boca permaneció cerrada – pasar la noche conmigo? Qué demonios significa eso? – inquirí con la voz ridículamente aguda por la sensación de mi estómago al revolverse… estúpidas mariposas…

Es solo que… tenía expectativas acerca de esta tarde, pero… tú no… no estuviste allí, así que… no quería que te perdieras en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus palabras sonaban quedas, acompasadas como una antigua canción de cuna, casi inseguras, pero con una determinación inquebrantable que hacía desaparecer todos mis pensamientos… Qué se suponía que debía de hacer?

Lo siento Near, pero el que te quedes aquí no compensará de ninguna manera a tarde de juegos perdida – mi voz se fue desvaneciendo conforme decía aquellas palabras al observar su rostro desencantado mirarme en la impenetrable obscuridad con tristeza – Me refiero a que, no esperarás que corramos sobre la cama e imaginemos que brincamos sobre las hojas del jardín cierto? Es imposible "recompensar" de alguna forma el día perdido.

No, no esperaba eso por supuesto, pero… hoy te vi regresar corriendo con Matt, parecías tan feliz mientras corrías… empapado por la tormenta, despreocupado de los puños de lodo que Matt te lanzaba, y que tu regresabas con tanta puntería – su voz se fue apagando lentamente, y a través de las sombras pude ver su rostro con el seño fruncido y la mirada perdida en el paisaje sombrío que proyectaba la ventana – Qué se siente Mello? Cómo es la sensación de sentir la lluvia en tu rostro y el viento susurrar en tus oídos? Realmente es tan maravilloso el sentir el barro correr por todas partes confundiéndose con las gotas que mojan todo tu cuerpo, como tu risa lo demostraba?

Esperé, creyendo que se trataba solo de una pregunta retórica para romper el incómodo silencio, pero sus ojos buscaron los míos en las sombras con insistencia, aguardando a la maravillosa respuesta que debía, más no sabía cómo expresar.

Nunca me lo había preguntado – dije con lentitud excusándome sutilmente por lo carente de mi siguiente respuesta – sí, realmente es grandioso sentir la lluvia correr por tu rostro, por todo tu cuerpo, mientras el viento susurra travieso cosas inconexas entre sí que hacen que tu risa fluya tan… naturalmente, como… como cuando – pero justo en ese momento me detuve con brusquedad, pues de continuar las palabras ganarían terreno… y recordé que mi ejemplo sería como Near comía chocolate esta mañana antes del almuerzo, su rostro contrariado ante el sabor agridulce, su gesto de desagrado al sentir la dura consistencia de la barra, y su apuro y preocupación al percatarse de mi detenido escrutinio, después de lo cual, son rapidez, y una gesto tan… peculiar comenzaba a comerlo, casi con gusto… eso realmente arrancaba de mí una estúpida sonrisa boba, una sonrisa natural… – bueno, realmente es inefable el sentir todas esas cosas, las gotas de lluvia son como… – y mientras las palabras salían presurosas, me percaté de sus labios, con marcas de chocolate, lo cual me hizo recordar el recorrido que antes habían realizado sobre mi rostro… – las gotas de lluvia son como pequeños besos fríos con sabor a chocolate…

Su rostro se mostro imperturbable al escucharme, y al terminar me miro con curiosidad, evaluando mi expresión, percatándose del momento tan poco usual que estábamos compartiendo sin haberlo planeado, sus labios se movieron varias veces, tratando de formar una palabra coherente entre sus silenciosos balbuceos, pero al final su boca quedó cerrada, al parecer la "magia" del momento se había terminado tan pronto como su inesperado aparecer… Pero todo pensamiento abandonó mi cabeza al escuchar el trueno que dio luz a noche – por primera vez desde que la tormenta iniciara – por lo cual no pude evitar dar un pequeño respingo en mi lugar y hundir un poco la cabeza bajo las sábanas, atrayendo aún más toda la atención de su mirada si es que eso era posible.

Qué pasa? – dijo en un susurro buscando con la mirada la pequeña lámpara que usualmente estaba encendida toda la noche, deteniéndose de pronto al recordar el apagón – no te asustes Mello… – y de su pequeña bata de dormir sacó una lamparita en forma de robot, la cual de inmediato alumbró solo un poco la habitación en tinieblas, con una mortecina luz verde – es poco, pero al menos… ya no estarás perdido en la obscuridad…

Y allí estaba de nuevo, esa frase que sus labios habían repetido en varias ocasiones durante la noche, "_no te pierdas en la obscuridad Mello"… _No comprendía como sus palabras tenían ese toque de imperceptible del cual ni siquiera él se percataba, pero que hacía todo tan… real, y por un momento me percaté de que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a pesar de la veracidad de sus palabras… yo seguía perdido por hoy… y permanentemente en la obscuridad de su mirada… y no había modo de escapar de ella… nunca había existido un modo seguro de escapar de algo que te tenía fascinado y atado por completo…

Near? – me incorporé de debajo de las cobijas dejándolas caer a los costados, pero sin dejar de mirar esos ojos tan obscuros que me cegaban – por qué las sombras son siempre tan impenetrables?

Porque, si no lo fuesen, todos se darían cuenta de que huecas son en realidad… inspiran tantos miedos, y sin embargo, ante el más pequeño rayo de luz – dijo al tiempo que tomaba la pequeña lámpara entre sus manos y guiándola a los rincones más obscuros – se desvanecen, tan efímeras, que, cualquier cosa que se oculte en ellas, no es más que una sombra que tiene miedo de perderse en la intensidad de una mirada llena de luz – al decir esas últimas palabras alargó su mano hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro, acto seguido con un suave toque, acarició mis ojos, cerrando mis párpados intencionadamente – cierra los ojos Mello, no quiero desaparecer esta noche…

Y sin decir nada me recostó lenta y suavemente en la cama, para después cubrirme con un poco de torpeza con las cobijas.

De acuerdo – dije yo al encontrarme cómodamente arropado, abriendo por fin los ojos (sin mirarlo en realidad) yo tampoco quiero que desaparezcas esta noche… pero – tomé con lentitud el pequeño robot de entre sus manos, y tras mirarlo un poco, apagué lentamente, y deposité en el suelo con un sonido seco – pero tampoco quiero encontrar la luz en la obscuridad – de pronto mi miedo a la noche, a las sombras en sí, había desaparecido por completo; Near había dicho que solamente era una sombra más, de esas que se ocultaban en la obscuridad de la noche (de esas que me hacían perderme cada noche en recuerdos tratando de evitarlas a toda costa, temeroso de que un día, sin más, me perdiese en ellas) y, de ser así… yo aprendería a vivir entre las tinieblas, entre la obscuridad de su mirada, en la cual, yo me encontraba irrevocablemente perdido – Near… quiero perderme en la obscuridad… solamente en la obscuridad de tú mirada…

Tal vez, la luz no sería suficiente para ahuyentar a todas las sombras que en algún momento llegarían, su mirada melancólica, perdida en el tiempo… me decía que, para la luz, no hay tiniebla alguna que pueda prevalecer… y de ser así, esperaría pacientemente a que ambos sucumbiéramos…..

Una sonrisa burda se formó en los labios cubiertos sutilmente de chocolate, y con paso lento caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió, haciendo que la tormenta chocara contra su rostro y las gotas de lluvia mojaran la alfombra; cuando estuvo completamente mojado cerró la ventana de nuevo, acercándose a mí, besando mi frente, mientras una leve carcajada se perdía en su garganta al tiempo que se acurrucaba dentro de las cobijas conmigo… definitivamente no había nada mejor que las gotas de lluvia… dulces besos con sabor a chocolate…..

**S.P. Fraway**


End file.
